1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying techniques, and in particular to a splice type display back plate and a liquid crystal display device.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal display device is a popular product. With thin and light appearance, q liquid crystal display device in fact comprises many elements. For example, backlight module is a key element in the liquid crystal display device, and in turn, the back plate is the key element in backlight module. Back plate serves as the main support structure for the entire backlight module to protect optical elements inside the backlight module and provide the required mechanical strength for backlight module. As the size of liquid crystal display device increases, the current back plate also increases. The known back plate is usually of a monolithic structure, manufactured by stamping technique, which results in a back plate heavier in weight and higher in material cost.